The Beginning of the Prophecy
by Miss Myers
Summary: Everything that has an end has a beginning...


I don't own the Matrix.  
  
Set many years before the first Matrix, soon after Niobe and Morpheus have met after being freed from the Matrix. It basically tells their story.  
  
The pulsating drums echoed throughout the vast caves of the temple, vibrating through the dusty floor and rocking the walls of solid stone. The beat of the drums matched that of 25,000 hearts, all pulsating with the rhythm, emphasizing the vast importance of the human race. The thick cloud of swaying people surged powerfully against all sides of the temple, and there, in the centre of the crowd, two young people, locked in an embrace, moved together in a perfect harmony.  
  
"Niobe." He uttered it with such heartfelt emotion, characterising his adoration for the woman in front of him, as he drowned in her deep brown eyes. He'd never experienced love before, and it was the first real feeling he'd experienced strongly since being freed. But he knew it was different. Somehow, he knew that this feeling would never have felt so strong if it had occurred inside. The Real World allowed the strength of emotions. Real feelings, in the Real World.  
  
"You know I'm happy, as long as we're dancing, Morpheus." She said it with a smile, lighting up her troubled features and bringing extra warmth to her eyes. She spent so much time acting emotionless and ice-cold. Not showing her emotions had bought her through life. It was the only way, and was the attitude that she'd relied on when times had been hard. But with Morpheus things were different. They shared an unbelievable bond, as if they waited their whole lives just to be together. As long as she lived, Niobe swore that she'd never love anyone as much as she loved Morpheus.  
  
Morpheus smiled gently. He was happy, he couldn't deny that, but the forthcoming events played heavily on his mind, burdening him heavily with anxiety and, if he was truthful, fear. He knew that Niobe could sense this in him. It was like an unspoken intuition between them, forming an unbreakable part of their bond.  
  
"It's all going to be fine, you know. I have faith in you. Everybody does. You're really something else, Morpheus, always remember that." Niobe's words soothed him, and their gentle swaying continued, as the pace slowed in the temple, and the emotions soared, breaking like the sunrise over the calm sea.  
  
******  
  
Their final day together drew to a solemn close, as Niobe rested her weary head against her lover's should, nudging herself into the position where their entwined bodies fit flawlessly together. He hand rested lightly on his chest, and Morpheus bent his head slightly, gently kissing her hair.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much, Niobe," he spoke quietly, though his tone gave away his mood, "But this has to be done."  
  
"I know," she replied. "I only wish I could go through this with you. We're so strong together, but our divided strength is enough to everybody else." She sighed deeply.  
  
"After tonight," he hesitated. "After tonight, we won't be together until the next time we both return to Zion. I spoke to a Captain earlier. The ships dock at intervals, to keep a constant presence in the Matrix. We will just have to hope that the captains of both the Logos and the Neb dock at the same time, in the near future." He shut his eyes slowly.  
  
"Two ships, and two different directions. Sounds like Providence, doesn't it Morpheus? It's only too bad that we can't both be on the same ship." Morpheus held her tighter, not wanting to let go for as long as he lived.  
  
"I'll dance every night, no matter what's going on around me, just to remind myself of you." He said it so seriously, that the two smiled, and upon glancing at each other, laughed at the thought of the lone Morpheus, dancing in his quarters.  
  
The lovers fell asleep with smiles on their faces.  
  
******  
  
The road outside the car flew past, though Morpheus took almost everything in. Returning to the Matrix still amazed him. Since taking the red pill, he viewed everything in a different light. It was an odd feeling to view the world he once knew as an elaborate hoax. But intriguing all the same.  
  
Captain Hamann drove the car. Morpheus had a total trust in his captain, and knew that he wouldn't take him to see this 'Oracle' needlessly. But all the same, Morpheus couldn't help but wonder what it was about her that made her such an icon to the Zionites. He'd been told of her prophecies, and of her truthful predictions, but in the back of his mind, he knew that his heart lay in just one place. With Niobe. She'd been stolen away from him.  
  
He suddenly realised that the car had slowed, and it pulled over beneath a scruffy looking building. Captain Hamann turned to face him, his eyes serious, though his usual warm features still penetrating his stern gaze.  
  
"Be honest, Morpheus, and she'll tell you your purpose. I do not expect you to tell me what is said between you." He looked at the perplexed look on the young boy's face, and smiled. "Relax, Morpheus," he sighed, before reaching for the handle to the car door and letting himself out. Morpheus followed suit, and followed his mentor into the building, and up the several flights of stairs that followed. Eventually, they came to a halt outside a green door. The hallway surrounding it was neglected and vandalised, simply adding to the apprehensive feeling that had begun growing, like an unstoppable disease in his body. Before Hamann's hand even reached the door, it opened, and a young woman with neatly braided hair stood facing them.  
  
"Good afternoon, Hamann," said the woman, "She's been expecting you." They stepped into the hallway, and Morpheus was ushered towards the kitchen. He took one last reproachful glance at Hamann, before parting the bead curtain enough to allow himself through.  
  
******  
  
Morpheus left the bright kitchen, cookie in hand. His eyes stayed on the floor. He felt unable to speak, and he walked the short length to the living room as if he'd seen his own death.  
  
He had not fully understood all that he had been told, but what he could draw from what had been said was that everything was different now. His happiness destroyed, his fate lying in waiting for him, like a lioness, waiting for the opportune moment to pounce and take him by the throat. In a way, he was glad of what he'd heard, though he made a mental note to ask Hamann more about the prophecy of 'The One'.  
  
Captain Hamann stood waiting for him. He quickly gaged the expression on Morpheus' face before gently patting his arm. "What was said was for you alone." Morpheus nodded, the cookie lay forgotten in his hand.  
  
"I know what I must do, Captain."  
  
I must stop dancing. 


End file.
